Den Games Network Federation
The Den Games Network Federation (DGNF) is a minor alliance related to the Den Games Network Forums (http://forums.cncden.com), a Commander & Conquer gaming website. It was founded on 11/27/2007 by Mysokamia. Since they have the same initials, the two DGNF's are often disambiguated by typing them as "DGNForums" and "DGNFederation". Structure There is no official leader of DGNF, decisions are made by mutual agreement among the Federation countries and often, due to the casual nature of the Federation, simply approved of or disapproved of post facto. Mysokamia, as the founding nation, OneWiseJedi, as the strongest economic power, or Weasaliastanica, as the host nation for the DGNF headquarters, often take the lead and are looked to for ultimate decision making, but there is no official means of enforcing decisions. Several initiatives to create an official command structure have been proposed, but with little results due to low participation in the discussions by many of the nations making a majority decision impossible, and the unofficial leaders' unwillingness to simply create a structure and impose it upon the others. Important Events Doper Incident What DGNF ended up calling the "Doper Incident" had its roots in the following declaration made on 12/02/07 as part of a longer message on economics by the Sunshine Republic, at the time the strongest member of DGNF: "I have started extorting weaker nations for money." Two days later, SunnyInc claimed on the DGNForums that he had received an official declaration of war from the more powerful Fruit of the Crack (now re-created as FruitoftheCrackpipe), ruled by Doper. The Sunshine Republic launched an immediate pre-emptive strike with mechanized troops and cruise missiles, figure it was their only chance as Fruit of the Crack would prevail in a longer war. It was wildly successful. The armored brigades of OneWiseJedi (ruled by OneWiseSith) joined it and soon Doper's forces were crippled. Weasaliastanica, Grathian Empire, and United Soggia of the DGNFederation were unable to attack, but all pledged aid. On December 7, MOON claimed Doper was an applicant, condemned SunnyInc and OneWiseSith, and threatened counterattacks. SunnyInc responded that Doper had provoked him and was also refusing to accept peace, and pointed out that Doper applied to MOON after the attacks had already begun, and that he was in the middle of a tech deal with an New Pacific Order nation, suggesting to MOON that they not interfere with that shipment lest NPO get angry. Maccers the Great of MOON's Wellesley Union asked for evidence of the aggressive message Doper had sent, but none was provided. The Sunshine Republic, after leaving the DGNF for their protection, claimed that a government official had mistakenly corrupted the data. At this, OneWiseSith became incredulous, publicly denounced SunnyInc as a liar, and threated to also leave DGNF unless the rest of the alliance condemned Sunny and turned him over to MOON for punishment. Statalyzer of Mysokamia believed SunnyInc at first, KrasnyOktaybr was doubtful, but both sides were angry at MOON for protecting Doper even though (and this was not up for debate) he had rejected peace offers. Nadrojia was doubtful as well, but pointed out that lack of proof of the threatening transmission was not sufficient evidence that it did not happen. OneWiseSith then resigned from the DGNF. MOON made no counterattacks or reparation demands, and the Sunshine Republic joined first NPO and eventually ended up with the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance. Once SunnyInc had signed the treaty with NPO, OneWiseSith brought his country back into the DGNF. Doper then went public with his side of the story - that SunnyInc had cancelled a trade with him without warning, that he did send an angry message about the cancellation of the trade, but that his "warmongering" message was only sent after SunnyInc had already attacked him to steal tech. He also claimed that Sunny, not himself, had cancelled the peace offer by launching additional cruise missiles. No official international inquiry about these additional missiles was ever launched, and that was the end of the ordeal. Verbatim IV Revolt At the same time as SunnyInc began his alleged extorting tactics, Fulcrum of Verbatim IV ordered two invasions of countries belonging to SPARTA and was quickly reprimanded by the remainder of the Federation, which quickly appealed to SPARTA and insisted they had not sanctioned such a move. KrasnyOktyabr voluntarily sent aid to both attacked nations on behalf of DGNF even before any reparations were asked for, and pushed for a structure by which no DGNF member would be allowed to declare war without permission - but such a structure was never officially implemented. Fulcrum claimed he was following expansionist policies to obtain Lebensraum and that he was prepared to continue to invade, albeit only against unaligned countries. This policy resulted some arguing, with Mysokamia and USSRawr strongly opposing it and the Sunshine Republic favoring it, but no action. Everything was quiet for some time after this, with Fulcrum neither ordering any more assaults nor participating in DGNF alliance talks until 1/10/08. Suspicious were raised that a covert coup had nearly formed in Verbatim IV before being broken up, but outside media was not able to confirm this. What was known, however, was that the people were angry at the economy, which was heavily invested in military means, as well as the lack of personal freedoms. Many blamed Fulcrum and his cabinet, others blamed the DGNF for not supporting their quest for more lebensraum. Finally on 1/28/08, things reached the breaking point, as riots broke out in the streets of Verbatium IV demanding Fulcrum's head. He announced he would restore their economy and punish the DGNF simultaneously by invading United Soggia for it's land and resources, and immediately sent forces into action. After initial success, the invasion was held up by the quick deployment of the elite Soggian Mobile Infantry. The fighting spilled over into a nearby red nation, and figuring that once his forces was engaged there was no going back, Fulcrum sent his reserve troops in, bringing NPO into the fray. The two-front war was far too much, and soon DGNF allies USSRawr and ChuckiesTexas were involved in Soggia's defense as well. The entire government quickly collapsed and that was the end of Verbatim IV. Reich War coming soon... ---- Category:Alliances